(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an apparatus and method for repairing or maintaining a wall, ceiling or other structural building element. More specifically it is related to an apparatus and method which is intended for use in asbestos removal and repair of a localized area in a structural building element, such as a wall or ceiling, and similar applications.
(2) Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known in the handling of asbestos and its removal from schools and other buildings to use HEPA vacuum equipment such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,936 to Disanza, Jr. Similar type of vacuum equipment is described is U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,740,933 to Hollowell, 3,771,664 to Schrink et al and 4,133,769 to Morgan. However, this type of equipment has not been used for drawing asbestos entrained air into a containment bag having a glove entry and associated with a support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,490 to Weisberg has been noted as describing a process of coating asbestos fibers with a pre-polymer and inorganic catalyst. However, this patent does not address the problem of repairing or maintaining a ceiling or other structure with asbestos fibers.
Of perhaps the greatest interest to the present invention is the use of an isolated portable enclosure designed to seal an open ceiling area during inspection, maintenance or removal of asbestos materials. The known enclosure is sold under the trademark of "Kontrol Kube", is distributed by a Fiberlock Technologies, Inc., and is noted as being described at page 42 of the November 1988 issue of School and College magazine. The Kontrol Kube enclosure provides a "phone booth" type work area for receiving a workperson wearing an isolation suit therein, and may include a ladder to allow that person to perform inspection, maintenance or removal of asbestos materials from a ceiling. A HEPA vacuum cleaner is positioned outside the enclosure with the vacuum hose inserted inside the work area. The above mentioned Kontrol Kube does not contemplate a mode of asbestos inspection or removal operation which does not require the workperson to use a full asbestos isolation suit.
It is thus seen, that it would be desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive apparatus and method for safely and efficiently inspecting or removing asbestos material from a localized area of a structure, such as a ceiling or a wall, without the need to seal off an entire room or section of a building, or the need of wearing a full asbestos isolation suit.